


De-Scrooging Kurt

by fhartz91



Series: Klaine Advent 2018 [12]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas Lights, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 17:32:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17064080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhartz91/pseuds/fhartz91
Summary: When Kurt starts turning into a Scrooge, his family comes to the rescue.





	De-Scrooging Kurt

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Klaine Advent Drabble prompt joke/light. Also inspired by a Facebook post I saw that I can't find now.

“Oh … my … _God_!” Kurt gasps as Blaine pulls up to the curb outside a particularly festive house – lights covering every fence post, every gutter, every wall, and every tree; inflatables of every conceivable character bobbing and swaying or waving and dancing on the front lawn; a giant sleigh perched on the roof, tilted to the sky as if about to take flight. A man dressed as Santa roams the yard, tirelessly greeting guests, while his wife dressed as Mrs. Santa hands out candy canes and hot cocoa. Both pose together for photos, or ‘accidentally’ get caught under a large ball of mistletoe, where they stop and give one another a chaste kiss to their audience’s delight. “Isn’t that just _amazing_!? I’m so glad you found this one, Blaine! It’s literally the best house we’ve seen all night!”

“Well, luckily it’s putting off so much light, we could see it from a mile away. There’s no way we could miss it.”

Kurt leans his forehead against the glass and sinks into his seat, letting the heat from the vent in front of him and this display of Christmas happiness wash over him. Through the reflection in the glass, he sees a small face peering through the back passenger seat, hazel eyes staring in awe at the thousands of blinking lights turning night into day in this section of the cul de sac. Kurt sighs, content for the first time during this more hectic than normal week, which had begun to turn him into a real Scrooge.

And that’s heartbreaking because Kurt really _loves_ Christmas. But none of their usual holiday antics – skating, baking, visiting Santa at the mall, or singing their Christmas duet - could get him out of his funk.

Thank goodness his family was there to swoop in and come to his rescue, and right at the wire, too.

“I thought you were joking when you said we should pile into the car at eleven at night in below freezing weather on Christmas Eve and go out to see the lights, but I’m glad we did. This has been just the thing to get me into the holiday spirit.”

“I’m glad,” Blaine says, sliding over in his seat to kiss his husband. He aims for Kurt’s cheek, but Kurt turns at the last minute and kisses his husband on the lips – their first real kiss in days. Neither man wants to pull away, but they do when they hear an excited whimper come from behind them. Kurt smiles against his husband’s mouth.

_That’s their good little boy._

“So, what do you think about the lights, Hepburn?”

Kurt and Blaine look over their shoulders at the enthusiastic occupant of the back seat – their three-year-old Cavalier King Charles Spaniel. Hepburn looks from Kurt to Blaine, yips a happy little yip, then goes back to his Puppuccino (otherwise known as an espresso sized cup of non-fat whip the barista at Starbucks gives them every time they drive thru).

They watch their fur baby lick cream off his lips then go back to looking out the window. Blaine puts an arm around his husband and gives him a squeeze.

“You know,” he says, “this is probably going to be so much more fun when we have kids.”

“Shhh!” Kurt hisses, leaning back against his husband to get one last look at the lights. “Don’t let Hepburn hear you!”

 

 


End file.
